But I Want to Go Today!
by linking
Summary: James Sirius Potter has talent for trouble. His father described it as Marauder's blood. Now that he's got his Hogwarts letter, and the right to get a wand, there's no chance that James will wait meekly for his departure to Hogwarts...Reviews appreciated!
1. Potter Residence

**Credits and warnings: **Deathly Hallows spoiler! If you haven't read the seventh, do not, I repeat, do NOT read this. If you ignore this warning and went ahead anyway, don't blame me for spoiling the story.

All characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling except for the following: Aunt Beatrix Weasley, Lucien Weasley.

This fanfic does not completely follow what J.K. said about what happened to the characters afterwards, but I try my best.

**Chp. 1: Potter Residence**

James Sirius Potter lived a perfect life. His family was famous (in fact, they are positively the most famous wizarding family there is), and they were an extremely caring bunch. His father, Harry James Potter, was the one who had finished off the worst Dark Wizard there ever was. More than half of his family has got Order of Merlins for fighting in the battle that took place seventeen years ago, the one in which his father had slew Lord Voldemort. As if anyone's family can be more respected than that.

His mother, Ginny Weasley, redheaded and beautiful, worked as an Seeker during Quidditch seasons and editor on the _Daily Prophet_ during other times. His father, Harry worked as an Auror with Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron was always joking, teasing, and being scolded affectionately by his wife, Aunt Hermione, head of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had two children: Rose and Hugo, both resembling their parents in various ways.

Then there was Uncle George, boss of the largest wizarding joke shop there ever was: Weasley Wizard Wheezes. James knew that he also had an Uncle Fred, Uncle George's twin and co-worker, who was murdered during the battle that also took Voldemort. Uncle George never quite gotten over his twin's death, and married late because of it too (or so his sister Ginny claims). But now he and his wife, Aunt Beatrix, are expecting a son. Uncle Percy was the least popular among the children; he worked in the Minister's office, and was always rambling about a law or frowning at other's jokes that offended the law in any way. His lectures and talks were only appreciated by Aunt Penelope, who was the only living person that doesn't mind Uncle Percy (according to their daughter, Yvonne).

Uncle Charlie worked in Romania with dragons, which made him a hero among the boys. They would always badger him about the stories of his work whenever he visited home. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur lived close enough; their children, Victiore and Lucien, were like brother and sister to the Potter children (James had a litter brother, Albus, and a little sister, Lily). Granddad and Grandma Weasley lived in the house all of James's uncles grew up in: the Burrow. All their children paid frequent visits to them with the exception of Uncle Charlie, who lived too far away.

The Potters lived in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, the house that James's Dad inherited from James's namesake, Sirius Black. According to all who has seen the place seventeen years ago, the house used to be dim, dirty, and full of dangerous Dark objects. The Potter children, however, found this all very hard to believe. Now Grimmauld Place was a sunlit, clean, beautifully furnished and perfectly safe home. What was even harder to comprehend, though, was that their bright-natured house-elf, Kreacher, used to be a mumbling, darkly-cursing and un-cleaning pain-in-the-neck covered in filthy rags. Indeed, James, Albus, and Lily had all frowned skeptically up at Uncle Bill when he reminisced this bit of old times. Kreacher was now a cleaning-freak and the best babysitter the Potters have ever seen. He was always dressed in white towels, his snow-white hair washed and groomed, and addressed everyone as Master or Mistress. Even if Kreacher did have room filled with rather quite disconcerting contents (large quantities of odd-looking silverware, elf-heads, and a painting of a woman that shouts out awful things, but Kreacher had polished everything until they shone so they seemed less threatening), he did not seem like the type who would have insulted Muggle-borns, like Uncle Bill had said.

Now Kreacher knocked on the ajar door of James's room (Sirius's old room; it was said that the walls used to be covered with posters of Muggle girls in bikini that no one could remove, but when James was born and it was to be his room, it was realized that Harry, the rightful owner, could remove those posters with a charm. He had not, however, thrown away everything that hung in the room: the flags of Gryffindor were washed and repaired by Kreacher and now hung in the living room. Pictures of Sirius's old days at Hogwarts with Harry's father were displayed in the drawing room with other photos) and told him his parents awaited him to join them at breakfast before they leave for work.

James followed Kreacher down the narrow stairs, passing Albus's room (Sirius's brother's old room), Lily's room (used to be one of the many visitor bedrooms), and Kreacher's room (another old visitor bedroom that James's father and Uncle Ron used to bunk in), to the kitchen. His whole family was there: Lily giggling at a small model of Iceshot 103, the fastest broom in the world at present time, which zoomed around her. Albus was prodding his cereal, while obviously trying to make the cereal box sitting in front of his bowl move (Albus made a habit of trying to make things hover in air ever since he found out he could). Harry, James's father, was immersed in the _Morning Prophet_ while sipping his coffee. Ginny was giving bread crumbs to her old Pygmy Puff, Arnold, whom she had had since her fifth year at Hogwarts and whose purple fur was turning lighter and lighter. Uncle George, who had created the species of Pygmy Puffs with Uncle Fred, admitted that the Pygmy Puffs' fur would fade until they are left with only a light tint of their original color.

Ginny raised her head and gave James a small smile. "Do come and sit, James," she said, pulling out his chair for him.

"Good morning, everyone," James mumbled to the room, his greeting was mixed with a yawn.

Albus didn't look up (his face was turning red at his effort with the cereal box), but made a most curious noise that James took as a reply; Lily squealed excitedly.

"Jamsie!" She shrieked, bouncing in her seat enthusiastically, and went on before he could scold her for calling him by his childhood name. "Look! Look at what I can do!"

"I've already seen—"James retorted impatiently, but a glare from his mother stopped him. Lily screwed up her face, staring at the Iceshot model, and a trail of sparkling stars appeared from behind its small circling figure.

"It's great, Lils," said their father suddenly, emerging from behind his paper. Harry had always shown the utmost interest at his children's first signs of magic. He had bought James a new toy broomstick when James made the pillow throw itself across the room at Albus (much to Albus's dismay). Then when Albus made James's chair hover in the air and throw James off a year later, their father awarded Albus with a set of new Gobstones. A few weeks ago, when Lils talent of making things sparkle was discovered, she recieved the model of Iceshot.

"Ooh! Ooh! I did it!" came Albus's voice, as the cereal box strayed a foot above the table, uncertain of which way to go.

"Aha!" shouted Lily, and the cereal box also left sparkling trials as Albus made it circle their father with his gaze. Ginny giggled.

Kreacher dodged the cereal box and set a bowl of James's favorite, cornflakes with chocolate milk, in front of him. James picked up his spoon and thanked Kreacher, gazing up at the cereal box and the broomstick model with annoyance.

As he felt a strong urge to stop all this positive attention on Albus, the cereal box opened itself and poured its contents all around Harry. Albus and Lily gave yelps of surprise and the cereal box dropped on the floor, still squirting cereal everywhere. It had stopped sparkling, and so did the broomstick.

"James," moaned Ginny in an exasperated tone.

"It's all right, it's all right," said Harry good-naturedly (he always had a blind spot for trouble when it came to his children's magical abilities). "_Exafanio, exafanio_" he muttered, using his wand to clean up all the cereal on his robes and the floor surrounding. "He can't control it, really. _Scourgify,_" he made a swishing movement with his wand, and the crumbs were gone.

"Sorry, sorry," said James, pretending to be miserable while wanting to laugh.

"No problem," said his mother, to everyone's surprise. "You won't be able to mess with your magic in just a few days." She looked at him, amused. "Mwahaha."

"That means," put in Albus in a cheery tone, "I can do weird things to you while you can't do them back!"

"Albus," scolded their mother.

"Don't be so sure," replied James coldly, downing the rest of his milk. "Even if I own a wand, I can still do wandless magic if I get a great emotional upheaval. Dad did, right, Dad?"

"That was different," cut in Ginny. "Your father was being taunted with things much worse than what Albus would _ever_ say to you."

"True, true," agreed Harry, smiling at Kreacher as the house-elf refilled his coffee. "Alright, you all, don't do too much mischief today after we're gone. Teddy's bringing Victiore and Lucien over today."

"Great!" exclaimed Albus and James in unision.

"Don't get too happy, Kreacher here's gonna keep a close eye one all of you," snapped Ginny, as James and Albus exchanged meaningful glances. "Especially you, young man," she turned to stare at James. "Don't think I don't know it was you leading Lucien and Albus into sneaking into our room…and take the Sneakoscope."

James winced. "Mum—"

Ginny gave him another blazing stare. "No sneaking, no smashing, no exploding, and _definitely_ no flying!"

"Why not?"

"You'll break every single furniture!"

"I'm a good flier!"

"So? You'll still break things—"

"I can mend them though! Or Kreacher can if I can't…or Teddy!"

"You might injure yourself, and even if you don't, you'll definitely injure Albus."

"Well, why can't I fly in the backyard?"

Ginny stared him down and smiled a smile with no humor in it. "Because if I know my sons at all, you'll probably be airborne in Ireland when I get back."

James scowled at his mother, then shot a pleading glance at his father.

Harry, however, shook his head reprovingly. "No flying outside, James. Imagine if the Muggles saw you…"

"I thought this whole house is protected from Muggle view!"

"Once you get outside the protection bubble, though—"

"You're going to be late!" shrieked a voice that made everyone jump.

Ginny flicked her wand crossly at the short-tempered clock on the kitchen wall, and stood up. "It's right," she said to her husband. "We're going to be late for work if we keep this up."

Harry also stood up, and as Ginny strode angrily out of the kitchen, he whispered in his eldest son's ear. "If you really want to fly, you can go on your old broomstick."

Before James could roll his eyes and point out that he was way too big for a toy broomstick, Lily let out a surprised yell. A single light-brown owl flew gracefully through the window and landed next to the battered cereal box. James had never seen this handsome owl before.

"James," said Harry hoarsely. "It's your…your Hogwarts letter!"

As James dived eagerly past the gaping Albus at the owl, his father shouted for his mother, who wore a displeased and confused expression as she rushed back in the kitchen at his call. When she set her eyes on the Hogwarts owl, her pretty face broke into a large grin.

"James! Oh, James!" she pulled her son into a tight hug, but James was struggling to open the thick parchment envelope.

"Let me see, here…"

As mother and son pored over the parchment letter written in green ink, the father turned to the rest of the kitchen.

"You're brother's off to Hogwarts, Al, Lils!" he exclaimed, excitement sprawled upon his face; joy danced in his emerald eyes.

"We'll be able to get all your stuff on Sunday," put in Ginny. When she caught James's glare, she grimaced slightly irritably. "Can't do it any faster, James, honey, we're way to busy."

"But it's Monday! I have to wait for almost a week!"

"James, we've got no choice."

With that, she left, apparently remembering that she was late for work. Harry gave James an affectionate pat on the back and followed his wife out.

---

James sat on his brother's bed, still reading his Hogwarts letter over for the sixth time, drinking in every word. Lily was pouting on the floor, rolling around Gobstones for Arnold to chase.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too!" she said, for what was the twentieth time.

"In four years, Lils," James replied with a smug smile. Lily shot him a glare that resembled their mother so much, it was sort of eerie.

"Four years!" she wailed.

"Two for me," muttered Albus, the pleasure on his older brother's face failing to reflect on his.

"A week, for me!" James spread his arms as if to celebrate. Albus gave him a sorrowful look.

"Maybe I can sneak on the train, and you know, go with you?" he asked this in the voice of a mosquito.

"No way. Besides, they'll just send you home," Lily was the one who answered instead.

"Shut up, Lils," said James, his eyes now dancing with mischief. "You know, that would really upset Mum…"

Albus looked at him from the foot of his bed hopefully, but Lily shrieked, "No! I'll…tell her you're planning it! You're not leaving me here alone!"

"Aw, c'mon, Lils…"

The doorbell rang. James scrambled off the bed and raced out the door, colliding painfully with a charging Albus. After some pushing and punching, James raced down the stairs with an fervent Albus hot on his trail. The two fought their way to the peephole and saw Teddy's heart-shaped face perched behind the door.

"Kreacher! Kreacher!" The brothers shouted excitedly for the old elf, since only him and the other adult wizards and witches could open the front door.

Kreacher hurried down the stairs with Lily behind him. He smiled at his bouncing young masters and, panting slightly, tapped his long fingers on the door twice. The doors sprang open and Teddy, Victoire, and Lucien stepped in. James went straight to Lucien.

"Guess what? I got my letter!"

Teddy pored at James over Victoire's head as Lucien gave a roar that was a mixture of jealousy and delight as he groped for the letter still clutched in James's hands to read through.

"Your Hogwarts letter, James? That's great!"

"Thanks, Ted," said James, as he and Teddy punched their fists together in greeting.

"Well, I'm your head boy now, I get to watch your every move and give you detentions if I please."

"Head boy! Wow, Teddy!"

Teddy grinned his pleased-with-himself grin, and turned to hug a bouncing Lily.

"He is excellent," agreed Victoire, somewhat it a mocking way. A reproving glance from Teddy told James that Teddy has been talking about his new assignment quite a lot.

"Hey, Vickie," said Albus and James together.

"Hello, you two. As I was saying," her beautiful face that was so like her mother's broke into a shimmering smile. "I'm not doing so bad myself! Gryffindor prefect, announced my letter."

"That's wicked!" gasped Albus.

"Yes, yes. Uncle Perce was really proud." Everyone laughed.

As they all strolled into the living room, chatting intensely in groups, Lucien rounded up on James.

"Brooms, let's go!"

James shook his head, and dropped his voice. "My parents said no…and Lils will tell on us if we do…"

Lucien didn't bother to hide his disappointment. "Aw…" he turned his attention back to James's letter. "I can't believe you got yours. I still need to wait a year."

"I'm definitely going to be in Gryffindor, you'll see."

Lucien chuckled. "Imagine what Uncle Ron would say if you don't! A Weasley has never been sorted into any house other than Gryffindor."

"Well, I'm a Potter. But a lot of the Potters were in Gryffindor too, like my dad, and granddad, and great-granddad," James added defensively. "Probably my great-great-grandad too, dunno…"

"Hey, what did my godfather do with those crystallized pineapples I gave him?" Teddy's voice traveled from the kitchen. "Don't tell me he ate the whole box in two days!"

James, Albus, and Lily looked around guiltily. "Daddy, erm, took them to work with him!" Lily composed wildly. "Said he'd like a snack, or something."

Teddy re-entered the living room, positively skulking. Waving his wand carelessly at the television (Arthur Weasley had invented television that coped with wizarding channels a few years back) to turn it on, he sank into the couch. This action, however, plucked a mischievous string in James's brain, making it ring with thoughts. He pulled Albus and Lucien into a tight circle. Checking to see that nobody was paying too much attention to them, he breathed out what Teddy had inspired him.

"Now that I've got my letter, you know, I'm perfectly qualified to," He looked up again to check that Lily's eyes were still occupied on Victoire. "…get a wand. Imagine what I...we, can do…we don't _have_ to wait a week."

Albus's eyes widened, Lucien's glinted gleefully.


	2. Preparations and Plans

**Chp. 2: Preparations and Plans**

Their heads throbbing with thoughts of their great new prank, the three boys trotted into the backyard. Victoire was now perched on one of the swings Granddad Weasley had built for the Potters, reading a thick book labeled as _Hogwarts: A History Updated_, with Lily swinging on the other swing beside her, laughing gleefully. Kreacher used magic to hang the laundry, watching his young mistress with an apprehensive smile. Teddy had left the television, and now sat on a bench next to the bushes, holding the new issue of _Transfiguration Today_ and a bag of Barny Benchkin's Buttered Nuts beside him.James, Lucien, and Albus exchanged looks and settled themselves around the crowd, trying to look as innocent as possible.

In short, it didn't work.

"What," demanded Teddy skeptically, "took you three so long to move away from that corner in the living room?" He drew himself up on the bench, staring menacingly at the boys. "What were you three muttering about excitedly? What are you three marauding troublemakers up to now?"

James put on his best hurt face. "Aw, Ted, how can you?"

Lucien followed suit. "Yeah, we weren't up to anything bad."

Teddy scanned them, wrinkling his nose. "Yeah right, don't think I don't know how your little minds work, now, after dealing with all your mischief since you were born." He glowered at James pointedly, and it was all James could do to not back away. "I recognize that face of…trying to look blameless."

Albus's face broke. "All right, all right," he winced under James and Lucien's looks of despair and rage. "We were planning to slip Every-Flavor Beans of earwax and boogey into your dinner soup, happy?"

James and Lucien swapped brief looks of surprise and relief as Teddy growled, "Not at all." He rounded up on the other two. They immediately distorted their faces into resentment and shot threatening glimpses at Albus accusingly. "Every-Flavor Beans? That's your best shot?"

Lucien and Albus shrugged simultaneously; James was too busy with trying not to pat Albus on the back to do anything.

Victoire and Lily let out giggles from the opposite direction. "You're sooo dead, Al," jeered Lily happily. "James and Lu are gonna murder you now."

Victoire smirked at Teddy, who scowled at her amusement of this whole idea of gross beans in his soup, and buried her nose back in her book. Teddy rolled his eyes at his semi-cousins and grabbed another nut from the box. James, Albus and Lucien excused themselves and retreated into the sitting room next to the living room.

"That was great, Al," breathed James, as Lucien shut the door cautiously behind them. Al grinned modestly. "You saved our arses back there."

"Yeah, excellent job," Lucien beamed, and then dimmed. "But now we have to be angry at you, don't we? Or it'll look weird."

Albus cowered a bit, and scratched the back of his black head just for something to do. James skimmed the rather small room (compared to the rest of the house); his eyes fell on the bookcase. He motioned for his brother and cousin to follow him.

"If you're looking for books, shouldn't we go up to the study?" suggested Albus, pointing a finger to the ceiling above.

"Nah, later, perhaps," James was already looking through the albums on the shelf. "Dad keeps his maps here, doesn't he?"

The three boys searched through the bookshelves: there were picture albums, countless magazines, old _Prophets_, a few more battered spellbooks on housekeeping, and finally, a large amount of maps. Albus pulled out the entire collection and spread them around the floor for all of them to see.

"_British Underground_… but Diagon Alley isn't underground, is it? _Hogsmeade Village_...no…_Little Hangleton_…nah…_Godric's Hollow_…hey, look! Godric's Hollow!"

Out of curiosity, the Potter brothers unfolded the map and placed it on the coffee table. Lucien abandoned the _Guide to Ministry of Magic_ map he was holding and clambered to where Albus and James were studying the map of their father's birthplace. He pointed excitedly at the first thing he saw.

"Hey, look! There's Uncle Harry's name!" His finger was on a spot where it stated _Statue of Lily, James, and Harry Potter._ Under his touch, the words reformed themselves on the map, turning into a more detailed description. Albus read it out loud: "_Statue of Lily and James Potter with their baby son, Harry. In memory of their noble sacrifice and the night The Boy Who Lived received his scar_…this is so cool…"

"Yeah, we see it twice every year," James told him. "Whenever we visit our grandparents' graves, see."

"Oh yeah…"

Albus poked an index finger the spot that said _Former Potter Residence._ The words about the statue returned back to their previous state and the words under Albus's touch transformed: _Former Potter Residence, untouched since Halloween 1981, in memory of Lily and James Potter, and also of the Dark Lord's first downfall_. Albus retracted his finger, and the words returned back to the shortened version.

"Cool map, but aren't we supposed to be, er, looking for something?" Lucien reminded the other two as the attempted to continue poking at the map.

"Right…"

A few minutes later, James called the other two over with a shriek of triumph. In his hand he held a small, brown map with a photo of a small, winding street on it labeled _Diagon Alley_. Albus and Lucien scurried over to where James was kneeling, sending maps flying in every direction in their hurry. James spread the map on the floor, and they all formed a little circle around it.

The map showed a long, zigzag road with just a few alleys attached to it. James distinguished Knockturn Alley, but nothing was written on it. He looked around, disappointed. His parents seemed to not have purchased a map of Knockturn Alley, the well-known street full of Dark magic. He turned his attention back to the map. In a few seconds' time, he found what he was looking for.

"Ollivander's wand shop!" he exclaimed, so loud that Lucien looked at the door fretfully and made a shushing noise.

"So…" James dropped his voice immediately, and drew out a finger to point. "So…we go from here, obviously, then…" he identified an invisible route across the map; Albus nodded in agreement, but Lucien shook his head fiercely.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong," he said, infuriated. "We can't just stroll across Uncle George's shop, he'll recognize us."

James considered this. "You're right, and Albus would have to hide, he looks too much like Dad."

Albus frowned slightly. "Well, you two aren't any better. So redheaded…"

Half an hour later, having argued in hushed voices all this time, the three stole out of the sitting room, thirsty and their voices hoarse. James sneaked up to his room; the map of Diagon Alley stuffed under his robes, and placed it under his bed. Silently praying that Kreacher doesn't notice it while cleaning, he joined the other two in the basement kitchen.

Lucien and Albus were swigging glasses of pumpkin juice, discussing something in whispers. They both jumped when James entered, then relaxed when they saw it was him. James took a glass from the cupboard above the sink and poured himself some juice, but before he could join the conversation, they heard footsteps approaching. James motioned the rest to look relaxed, and grabbed a random comic book that happened to be on the kitchen counter and set it down in front of him, pretending to be reading a random page.

It was Lily. She eyed them all suspiciously, and sat across from them.

"Tell me what you're trying to do."

James spared her a fake-surprised look. "Why, Lils," he looked back down in his book without really reading; his heart pounding fast. "We aren't planning anything."

"Yeah, right, you're just worried I would tell."

Little sisters.

"Maybe…maybe we can tell her, James," said Albus softly. James stared at him and wondered if he was playing the trick he did to Teddy or did he really want to confess to Lily. "You know, she'll have fun with…the thing we want…too," he finished a little lamely.

"Thing? What thing?" Lily retorted abruptly, but she was ignored.

Lucien was glaring at Albus as if he was a distorted animal at the zoo, James raised his eyebrows in a demanding way. Albus recoiled.

"Well, only if you want," he virtually breathed this, and tried to drink more juice to avoid everyone's stares, only to spill it all over his front.

Lucien looked at James weirdly, then leaned in and murmured in his ear, "If Lily asked us that in front of your parents or Teddy…" he pulled a hand across his neck and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Will she keep quiet?"

James mulled this over. Indeed, if Lily interrogated them in front of their mother, she would surely tell Kreacher to keep a closer eye on the three of them. That will definitely not do. He looked at Lily, who was pouting at him; her brown eyes glittering with a mixture of plead and demand.

Quietly, checking over Lily's head once in a while to see if Teddy, Victoire, or Kreacher was there, he told her of their plan, and what they could get if they succeeded. Lily was a good listener, and after he finished, she looked around at all of them in turn.

"Well, obviously, you need to disguise yourself," she concluded with an air of significance.

"Wow, I would never had thought of that," Lucien said, and James could tell he was refraining from rolling his eyes.

"The easiest way is charms, well, isn't it?" Lily went on, pretending not to have heard Lucien. "Only this'll be hard without knowledge of magic and a wand. So we can only do this manually."

"Sorry?" inquired Albus.

Lily rolled her eyes, not bothering to disguise her impatience. She carried on, speaking faster than before.

"We have to die your hair, perhaps with paint, and maybe do something with your eyes. We can put glasses on you two," she indicated to James and Lucien. "And we can maybe dress you in Muggle clothes, so you look like Muggle-borns. We have to think up fake names for you all, to answer questions if people ask. Then we make up a history for everyone, in case they ask further, you know?"

The three boys were staring at her, absolutely astounded. They had underestimated Lily. None of them have even thought of the possibility that someone might talk to them. Lily looked happy with herself.

"And gimme that, before Victoire laughs at you for reading _Leslie the Pink Puffskien_ comics," she added indifferently.

With a start, James realized what he was supposedly reading. Slightly pink, he threw the comic book into Lily's outstretched hands, disgust sprawled upon his face. Lily looked very amused.

"TIME TO MAKE DINNER!" screamed the obnoxious clock behind Albus, causing him to nearly fall of his chair.

Kreacher came running into the kitchen. He seemed surprised to see so many people already there. He bowed at them, then hurried over to the stove and started clinking and clanking away with his cooking. James, Lily, Albus, and Lucien filed out the kitchen, noting that Kreacher would not appreciate their presence while trying to prepare a dinner for eight.

The kids found Teddy and Victoire in the drawing room, studying the pictures on the wall. Victoire appeared to be looking at a photo of Lily and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's son, Hugo. Teddy was staring at his favorite: the photo of his parents and him as a baby, given to Harry by Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda.

"You're all staying for dinner, then?" asked Albus.

"Yeah," Teddy replied without turning away from the picture. "Grandma's out of town tonight."

"Oh, will you stay for tonight, then?" Lily said happily.

"Maybe."

James and Albus, however, did not react as they would've if it was a normal day. Instead, they passed worried glances among themselves and wondered if they would have to find some strong Sleeping Draught for Teddy for the night.

---

James motioned silently for Albus to come forward.

"D'you reckon he's asleep?" Albus breathed into his brother's ear.

James peeped into Albus's room, where Teddy was spending the night. "Think so," he mouthed. "You go first. I'll shut the door."

Albus gulped and threw James an uncertain look. James nodded encouragingly, slowly and silently closing his own bedroom door (he had a knack for shutting doors without making a sound). The two boys sneaked noiselessly down the stairs, and sneaked out the back door into the garden.

"All clear," murmured James, and took out the flask he had been hiding up his sleeve.

Albus dug up a chunk of mud under the bushes with his old toy shovel and dropped it into James's flask with a small _slop_. James gave him a thumbs-up and Albus smiled weakly back. The two crept silently indoors and down to the basement. As they entered the kitchen, Albus tripped slightly and made a loud _thud_ as he steadied himself. James scowled at him furiously and Albus mouthed, "Sorry."

They moved to the enchanted cabinet, where all the food is kept under a Cooling Charm so they don't rot. James passed Albus the bottle half-filled with mud, and searched the icy cold cabinet through. With a small "Ah!" he pulled out what he was looking for: a jar with chocolate sauce inside. He placed the jar on the kitchen counter, grabbed a teaspoon from his Dad's coffee-making set, and placed a small spoon of chocolate on top of the mud.

Albus was rummaging the cabinet quietly as James licked off the remains of chocolate on the spoon. Albus found what he wanted: a Butterbeer bottle containing ice coffee. He gave this to James, who poured a small portion into the flask. James gave Albus another thumbs-up for him to start cleaning up. James gave the gruesome mixture a final touch by adding some sink water, then mixed it all with the spoon. After cleaning the spoon and placing everything back to where it was, the two brothers looked proudly at their handiwork.

"This should do," whispered James fondly.

---

The following day, James had quite a collection of weird objects bestowed under his bed. There was the map of Diagon Alley, a bottle of murky brown substance, a black ink bottle, a pair of red, horn-rimmed glasses and a pair of thick, black-rimmed ones. There were also two sets of Muggle clothes and a set of indigo, ancient-looking wizard robes. Beside the clothes was what appeared to be make-up, or more precisely, blush.

The two people who slept upon this mess, one with flaming red hair and one with hopelessly messy black. The door creaked open and a man with a heart-shaped face, twinkling brown eyes and dark blue hair entered.

"James, Albus, get up," he said, and when the two only stirred but closed their eyes again he bellowed, "POTTERS, UP!"

The two boys both gave little starts, and with moans, threw off their blankets started changing. The blue-haired person gave a satisfactory smile and left the room, leaving the door ajar.

James suddenly sang, "Don't look too tired, don't look too tired…"

His younger brother laughed and copied his chanting, and, with wide grins on their faces, they half-ran down the narrow stairs. They were joined, half-way down, by an even younger girl with long, flaming red pigtails and a small amount of freckles. She didn't look all that happy.

"You took Mum's blush?" she snapped.

"Er…yes, Lils, like you told us to?" James felt his smile falter.

"I told you to take the old one! The one in the green case," she absolutely seethed. "You took the blue one, didn't you? She thought _I _took it, 'cause she didn't think you two would take her make-up!"

"And then?"

"I said I had no idea, and she didn't look too happy."

"That's…not good," Albus managed to put together the words.

Lily rolled her eyes and strolled down the stairs, her light green robes trailing behind as she made a sharp turn. The boys swallowed, it was never good to start a morning with a flustered mother.

"Morning, you two," said blue-haired Teddy as they entered the kitchen. Kreacher was bustling around, serving everyone food as usual. Their mother, Ginny, did indeed look a bit unpleasant. She was chewing toast while frowning at a copy of _Quidditch Today_. Their father was laughing at something with Teddy, before he turned around and greeted them.

"Have you two, by any chance, seen a blue box of cosmetics?" He inquired lightly, and Ginny looked up from the magazine.

"Huh? Why would we?" responded Albus serenely.

"Just wondering, your Mum couldn't find hers today."

James tried his hardest to look intrigued, shrugged, and sank into his usual seat. Albus did the same, and began his usual morning attempt at making something fly. James put butter on his toast, humming softly. Lily drew a smiley face on her toast with chocolate sauce. The sight of chocolate sauce made James chuckle, Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"Lucien's coming," he said joyously.

"Yeah, don't blast the bedroom wall open while he's here," she retorted, taking a swig from her ice coffee.

The sight of ice coffee sent Albus and James into fits of laughter. The whole table, including Kreacher, looked at them, confused.

"Lily's toast looks funny," invented Albus. Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry frowned, while Lily looked disconcerted and Teddy laughed loudly.

"Daddy, I want a bubble bath later..." said Lily suddenly, as Teddy sank back into his bacon when he caught Ginny's eyes.

"You want the fog again?"

"Please?" for a brief second, Lily turned and winked at her brothers.

"All right then," Harry took an empty bottle of mead that was on the counter. "_Fumos_," he said, poking his want into the bottle. A thick, white smoke erupted from his wand and filled the bottle. Harry corked it before it leaked out. "Here you go, Lils."

"Thanks, Dad," Lily took the bottle happily, and winked at her brothers again pointedly.

James leaned close to Albus. "I think that's a Plan B, for escape, maybe?" Albus nodded, slightly confused.

There were noises above them and the whole kitchen looked up at the ceiling. "That would be Lucien and Victoire," Ginny muttered, and turned to Harry. "Fleur said she might come too, ." Before she even got up, Albus, James, and Lily raced up the staircase into the living room, where Lucien, Victoire, and Aunt Fleur were patting soot off their shoulders.

"Would you like me to put out zee fire?" asked Aunt Fleur. "Eet eez so eencredibly 'ot with eet…"

"Oh, yes, Fleur," answered Ginny gratefully. "You don't happen to have some blush with you, do you?"

Fleur shot a jet of water at the fireplace with her wand. Standing close to her, James heard her mutter the incantation "_Aquamenti_", then look through her bag for blush. James moved forward to Lucien.

"We're all ready, 'cept for one little thing we want from Lils," he whispered.

Lucien nodded, "I've got the money, and something Uncle George gave me that you'd like."

Albus closed in and James gave them both a fleeting smile and double thumbs-up.


	3. Down Diagon Alley

**Notes:** Edited August 14th.

* * *

**Chp. 3: Down Diagon Alley**

"Ten, eleven, twelve…and nine Sickles…we won't bring the Knuts, I don't think," concluded James, holding handfuls of Galleons. Lucien nodded his agreement.

James passed the money to Albus, who poured them carefully into a small pouch. "Will you give it back to me someday?"

James rolled his eyes at his little brother. "This is voluntary, you know. You don't _have_ to give your money to me."

"Yeah, right," mumbled Albus. "I doubt you can get a wand for nine Galleons. Besides, you wouldn't let me go if I didn't give it to you guys."

James nudged him. Albus returned a little shove.

"Right," cut in Lucien, pulling little black cubes out of his sack. "Brand new products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" he announced, holding them up high.

"What are they?" asked James, toying with one of the little cubes.

"You just have to say something for it to get your voice after opening it, and it'll give proper answers to nanny questions for you with your own voice," explained Lucien proudly, spreading his arms as if waiting for an applause.

"Wicked," gasped Albus, now gazing at the boxes with awe.

"Let's get to work," Lucien said in a singsong voice.

---

"C'mon, c'mon…"

"Won't Kreacher notice we're gone after a while?" Albus questioned shakily as the three moved slowly down the stairs.

"No, he won't, Lily's got him busy with a bubble bath."

"That's right," put in a new voice, the boys all jumped, thinking for a second they've been caught red-handed. "Relax, it's just me," Lily grinned as her brothers and cousin patted their chests in relief. "You forgot the plan B," she went on more seriously.

James looked down; she was holding the bottle of fog their father had given her at the request of a "bubble bath".

"If you desperately need to get away without being seen, just break the bottle and the fog will fill up the air," she informed them importantly.

"Thanks much, Lils," Lucien packed the bottle in his sack carefully as if it would crumble.

"I'd better start that bubble bath," Lily chortled, bouncing down the stairs and calling for Kreacher. "Good luck," she mouthed to them before disappearing around the corner.

"We'd better get going too," whispered James. The party moved mutely into the living room, where a small flower pot filled with powder sat waiting for them.

James took a deep breath; he could hardly hear anything but the pounding of his heart. Every nerve of his body was shaking with excitement. He looked around at his accomplices, who motioned at him to go first. James took the pot in his slightly shaking hands.

"Here goes," he murmured, and threw a fistful into the fire. It leapt up immediately, hissing angrily and glowing green. James stepped in and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

He was swirling and whirling away…he closed his eyes and mouth tightly for fear of soot, and felt dizzy and as if he was going to collapse when suddenly the fire stopped and he toppled out onto a wooden floor. Remembering the plan, he scrambled hurriedly into the bathroom of the Leaky Cauldron before people got a good look at him. Patting soot off his Muggle clothes, he took out the pair of black-rimmed glasses and pulled them on. Moments later, Albus charged into the bathroom full-speed, his glasses covered with dust. James took them off for him and put on a pair of red horn-rimmed ones in their place.

"I can hardly see with these," grumbled Albus, straightening the indigo robes that were a little too large for him. "_And_ I look completely ludicrous."

"Really? I can't tell the difference from before to after," said a sooty but beaming Lucien as he entered the small bathroom.

"I just don't see why I can't wear the black-rimmed ones…"

"Because the red will clash awfully with my hair," replied James smugly, pulling out the brown mixture of liquids they fixed up last night. "Get over here, Albus. And Lucien, start with the ink," James pulled Albus to one of the sinks and poured the brown material into Albus's hair, making sure they covered every strand before getting out a fan that fans on its own to dry Albus's now murky, sopping head.

Lucien was setting the fan on his own now black and dripping locks. "I've got ink all over my face," he groaned.

"So? I do too," James replied lightly as he poured ink into his hair as well. "But we're here, really here, about to get a real wand. It's all good."

---

"These robes make me itchy all over," breathed Albus angrily into his brother's ear.

"And these jeans are yours and way too tight," retorted James quietly.

"Why can't I be one of the brothers? I _am_ your brother!"

"Because Lucien and I've got the same eye-color, it's more convincing. Besides, you want to blend in with the crowd as much as possible. _You _are the mirror image of dad."

"Do you think I look girly with that blush thing on?" moaned Lucien in an undertone.

"If you do, so do I. And Lily said it's better if we look less like ourselves, and we've both got freckles."

"_I _don't need make-up," grinned Albus, rubbing his own face happily.

"Quiet, red-rims," rejoined Lucien.

"Shh, both of you."

The three boys passed through the old, noisy bar quietly. Desperately wishing nobody will notice them…

"Hey, you three!" They span around and saw a pompous man sitting across from a cheery, fair-haired woman. James recognized them vaguely as Ernie M-something and H-something Abbot; his father's old schoolmates. "You kids are out alone? That's not real safe."

James tried his hardest to not roll his eyes at Ernie. "No, sir. We're out with Charlie here's parents," he indicated to Albus, who nodded nervously.

"They let you wonder out alone?" Ernie M-something scowled, looking about as if trying to figure out which in the bar were these irresponsible parents.

"Ernie, leave them be," said miss Abbot. "It's not up to you to parent them."

James had to restrain himself from agreeing vigorously with her.

"How old are you boys?" Ernie asked them, addressing himself at Lucien, who was taller than James by an inch (because of his very willowy mother and father who's no shorter than her).

"I'm twelve, my brother here's eleven, and Charlie's nine," replied Lucien with ease, and James marveled at his nerve.

"Got a wand, then?"

Lucien shrugged. "My mum took it away for the summer."

"Good for her," said Ernie approvingly.

"If you don't mind, mister," cut in Albus shortly and a little faintly. "We've got to go meet'em."

"Won't be keeping you, then," Ernie waved a hand dismissively. "But don't go wandering off Knockturn Alley!" He called after their retreating backs.

"Whew, that was close," Albus sighed once they got through the back door. "So, how do we get out of here again?"

"Lils said she reckoned the brick will still work without a wand, for Muggle-borns without wands on their first visit…" James counted the bricks and tapped his finger on the one that opened up to Diagon Alley.

The bricks wriggled apart and opened up the familiar arch to the Alley. The boys high-fived their success and half-ran down the small street.

"The map, the map…"

"Okay, so we've got to blend in and stay as far from Weasley's as possible," began James.

"Right, go around Gringotts," injected Lucien, squinting slightly under the sun; his hair still a bit wet.

"Then back to Ollivander's," Albus pointed out their route on the map.

"Let's go…"

The boys filed down the crowded alley, avoiding Weasley Wizard Wheezes and circling around to the wizard bank instead. Ollivander's was in view, and James had to work against his every muscle to not run straight into it. In his eagerness he crashed right into a tall, old witch and crumbled to the ground.

"Dear, dear," glowered the witch, who, with a start, James recognized as Hestia Jones, one of the old fighters who helped his teenage father. "Watch where you're going, m'boy! And are you kids here alone?"

"N-no," lied Albus, as Lucien helped James on his feet. "We're with my parents, they're in Eeylop's…" his voice trailed away as James knew he too realized who he was talking to.

Hestia studied them. "You look too young to be running around unattended to," she said, settling her eyes on James.

"We're going straight to them!" said Lucien simply, attempting to drag Albus away.

"Wait, boy! You're going the wrong direction!"

"Oh, yeah!" replied Lucien a bit angrily, and they had no choice but to go into Eeylop's.

"Damn it, that was close!" whispered James, staring out the dirty windows of the pet shop. An owl behind him screeched in an unusually high pitch that he ignored.

"I just wish Dad didn't know so many people!" Albus said out loud what they'd all been thinking. "It's…revolting!"

"We don't need your awesome vocabulary right now," snarled Lucien, looking out the ajar door. "Look, I think she left…let's go now, before more! And don't bump into people!"

They walked as fast as possible around the crowds and finally reached Ollivander's door. James looked around at his brother and cousin. Albus nodded at him impatiently. Lucien pushed the door open before James did. The three silently moved in the small, dusty shop. Rows of thin boxes on shelves were behind the small counter, which an open one lay on. The three boys stared in wonder at a long, wooden stick that sat in the box. James edged slowly forward, wanting a closer look.

"May I ask who you are, young sir?" croaked a voice so suddenly all three jumped. A skinny man with white, crazy hair and wildly round and moon-like eyes seemed to slide into view. "I do not have on my list of first-years three young men as you," he continued, looking through a long piece of parchment.

James swallowed and passed a look of fear with Lucien. He backed away, and felt a shaking arm touch his that he knew was Albus's. He groped it and squeezed it lightly in what he thought was a reassuring way.

"Unless…" Mr. Ollivander began again, moving closer to the boys and studying them closely in turn. "Mr. Potter?" His luminous gray eyes stopped on James. "And where are your parents? And the hair…I was told it used to be bright red?"

"No! We're not the Potters, I'm…" But James knew it was no good lying when those round eyes were looking right into his.

"We're called Jones!" said Lucien suddenly, a little too loudly. "And we were just looking 'round! Have a nice day, Mr. Ollivander!"

Simultaneously the three horrified boys raced out the door of the wand shop and sprinted through the crowds, knocking a few aside in their hurry. A large figure appeared in front of them, and Lucien and Albus crashed right into it.

"Sorry, sir!" exclaimed Albus, climbing up and strived to keep running.

"Ho, ho! Won't yeh stop tha' runnin'?" boomed a horribly familiar voice above their heads.

"Hag—" Albus shrieked, but James pulled him with such force he didn't get to finish the word.

They raced away into a narrower alleyway attached to the Diagon Alley, hiding in favor of the shadows. Their chests heaving up and down dramatically, the boys slumped themselves on the stone steps of a crooken apartment.

"Thank Merlin—"

With a loud _splash_, a cascade of water fell on Albus and Lucien. Choking and drenched, they backed away from the wall and looked up. A young woman, her face pale with surprise, was holding out a tipped bucket.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see— wait, aren't you the Potter kid?" She shouted excitedly, pointing at Albus, whose dyed hair had been washed out and red-rimmed glasses had came off when he was hit by the water she threw out.

"No!" bellowed James, pulling Albus and Lucien out of the small lane and ran with all their strength up to Leaky Cauldron.

But it was too late; people had heard the woman shouting and were jumping up and down, yelling out, "Potter? Where? She said Potter kids?" Soon their searching eyes found Albus and they were bouncing all over the place, looking at Lucien too and possibly taking him as James, for his dyed hair had been revealed to its true color also.

"The Potter boys? Why the bloody hell are they out alone?" Hagrid's voice was audible above the crowd.

Absolutely terrified, the three jostled their way up the alley, crying out for each other and hollering "No, not the Potters!"

James grabbed Lucien as the crowds dived at them after hearing Hagrid's words; all eager to do Harry Potter a favor of saving his kids from the dangers of being alone out in the open. And soon brawls broke up, and voices were raised. Taking adventage of the distractions, James pulled out the smoke-filled bottle from Lucien's sack that he was carrying and broke it on the near wall. A thick, blinding fog started breaking out, and as it attracted the attention of most others, the three boys had enough time to locate each other before everything was covered in the whiteness.

James ran with Albus's hand in one hand and Lucien gripping his shoulder tightly for fear of losing sight of him again. He was so concentrated in getting them into the Leaky Cauldron he did not realize the few people that stood in their way, gaping at them. He ran straight into a tall, beige-cloaked figure.

Looking up, his head swimming, James saw to his greatest terror the flaring nostrils and, behind the horn-rimmed glasses, the unsmiling eyes of Uncle Percy Weasley.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Please review! And no, the fic is not over yet. You would have to think again if you thought James would give up just because of one "little" failure. My school is starting so chapter five might be a little delayed. Upcoming: Chapter 4: Prisoners of Grimmauld Place. 


	4. Prisoners of Grimmauld Place

Chapter three was edited August 14th.

* * *

**Chp. 4: Prisoners of Grimmauld Place**

James and Albus Potter were officially grounded for life. After being groped by the scruffs and Flooed home by Uncle Percy, enduring an awful, half-an-hour long lecture from a howler their mother sent home, and being hurled into their separate rooms by a red-faced Teddy, they each curled by their own beds, sulking.

Lucien had been dragged home by a fuming Victoire, mumbling feeble protests. James caught sight of a pale Lily peeking out of the bathroom as Teddy was hauling him and Albus upstairs. She didn't have time to say anything as Teddy was bellowing curses and ready to throw the two younger boys out the window. Even Kreacher didn't greet them cheerily: "Master James and Albus are bad boys, causing trouble for their kind mother!"

Teddy burst into James's room sometime later, grabbing Albus in one hand and herding them both into the bathroom to wash off all their disguises and change into clean robes, before throwing them back into their own rooms again. Sometime after sundown, James and Albus were escorted downstairs by a discontented Kreacher, where their father sat in the kitchen, seething.

James had never seen Harry so furious. He roared at the top of his lungs for even longer than Ginny's howler ("WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK OF OUR PARENTING NOW? HOW DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET THROUGH THIS WITHOUT BEING NOTICED?"), and then reached a level of frenzy where he could no longer speak.

The two boys cowered in one corner, Albus trembling from head to toe and James gluing his eyes to his feet. He knew he had done wrong, but before it just all seemed like such an ingenious idea. Despite his sorrow and guilt, James still felt (and was even guiltier of this) a teensy bit of remorse for their unsuccessful plans and the wand they didn't succeed to purchase. But as he looked up into his father's murderous green eyes, all disappointment faded away.

"I understand that you are angry of how hard your mother and I have to work," Harry said this slowly, pronouncing each syllable with intense care. "But it's really for the whole family's benefit, and you know that. I just can't believe—"he shut his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. "Cannot believe that you would do something this careless, and pointless, and childish, and wild, and completely mental, and…" his voice broke and he looked at his elder son. "I expected so much more from you. I thought, despite all the mischief, you two had sense."

There was a dreadful and uneasy silence, broken by Harry as he instructed Kreacher to take the boys back to their rooms. James turned back once to look at his father, who was rubbing his eyes and looking older than James had ever seen him. James turned around and followed Kreacher and Albus, waves of strong shame washing over him.

Around eight, according to James's watch, a tray with some roast beef and a glass of orange juice appeared with tableware. James knew from experience of Ginny-Harry-styled grounding that this would be his dinner. He set the tray on top of his desk by the window and ate it all. He then placed the tray on the exact location it had appeared for Kreacher to magick it out later. Full but nevertheless not feeling any better, James lay down on his bed and looked around his room for anything to do. His walls were covered with photos and Quidditch posters, along with a bookcase perched beside his closet. Climbing up, James moved towards his books.

_The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ was there. James had heard all about how Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and his own father had solved the mystery to beating the Dark Lord by using the story of the three brothers who met Death on a bridge. He also knew that his father had all three of the Deathly Hallows, though one he lost in the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts. The other two were hidden, and James, Albus and Lily all liked to think that one day they would find these somewhere in the house and become masters of Death themselves. James moved on.

_The Fall of the Dark Lord: Children Edition_. The whole book was completely dedicated to the wonderful, miraculous Harry Potter. James had received this from Aunt Hermione two years ago, and had loved it. _Quidditch Through the Ages_, a book recommended by his father. _How to Torture Your Siblings Properly_, a book sent to him by Uncle George, James's all-time favorite. _Mugglitta: a Series_ was James's favorite fiction series. They were about a boy whose parents were murdered and was sent to a Muggle Orphanage by age two, and never knew he was a wizard until he became eleven…so like his own father.

There was a knock on James's door and he gave a start, then Kreacher's bullfrog voice came to his ears.

"Mistress Ginny wishes Master James and Master Albus to go wash their faces and brush their teeth, then go straight to bed."

James sighed lightly then went to his door, which now stood ajar as Kreacher opened it by magic. James stepped out, and saw Albus come out. His younger brother appears to have been crying; tear tracks ran down his cheeks. He rubbed them away as he saw James looking. James took the initiative to go to the bathroom first, and Albus followed, trailed by an abnormally stern Kreacher. Lily's red hair was the first thing James saw as he pushed open the partly open bathroom door. She gave him and Albus an apologetic look, and James gave her a small nod to show that he knew she was not allowed to talk to them. Lily quickly escaped from the bathroom.

With Kreacher monitoring them right outside the door, the boys did as they were told and were ushered back to their rooms after they were done. James changed into his pajamas noiselessly, blew out his lamp, and climbed into his large bed obediently. What seemed like hours later, his door opened slowly and what he knew was his mother entered the room. James shut his eyes and pretended to be as asleep as he was supposed to be. Ginny sat gently on the bed and bent to kiss his forehead, before lingering for another moment and leaving.

James opened his eyes again and felt tears swelling up in them.

---

Wednesday came and left all very slowly. Then, what seemed like after a week, was Thursday. Still no one has talked to James other than Kreacher asking him if he wished to use the bathroom or wanted something to drink every hour. Sometimes James and Albus would knock on the wall separating their rooms just for the sake of knowing someone else is alive in the house.

James woke up from a dream about flying alongside Viktor Krum, and checked his watch to see that it was ten o'clock in the morning. He saw that a breakfast tray lay by the bed. He picked it up and devoured his toast, eggs, and milk. Setting the tray back, James stretched, yawned, and took out his old little Quidditch player models and started prodding them along, burbling the commentary of an imaginary game under his breath.

Then voices broke out on the other side of the door. James jumped up, curious. He placed his ear on the door, and heard more whispers. He got to the floor, pushing aside his breakfast tray. Through the gap on the floor he saw feet, too small to be Teddy's or his parents', walking about on the landing.

"Just…do it again, Rosie…"

James's eyes widened. Rosie was here? That means Hugo must be here too. They were probably up to something with Lily. But something was odd…there were four pairs of feet as far as James could see, and unless he was extremely horrible counting skills, Rosie, Hugo, and Lily were three. Then, to his great surprise, a new voice joined in.

"What's going on?" asked Albus, so clearly that he could not have been in another room.

"Shh, they might hear you downstairs," murmured Hugo.

"Who's downstairs?" Albus lowered his voice.

"My Dad," answered Rose.

"Somebody get James out!" whispered Lily.

"Hello?" James said, careful not to speak too loudly.

There was a pause, then, "James?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Rose got Albus out!"

"What? How?"

"I just said, 'I wish Albus was here', then his door opened," said Rose somewhat modestly.

"But mom made sure the doors can't be opened by us!"

"Wrong," Lily injected. "Only can't be opened from the _inside_."

Then all of a sudden, there was a click and James saw, to his amazement, his bedroom door swing slowly open.

"I did it!" Albus bounced happily, throwing his arms in the air.

Then, James couldn't quite see how it happened; everyone was tangled in a mute group hug. James pulled away to marvel at his tiny rescuers proudly.

"Who else is downstairs?"

"Dunno, but I think Uncle George. I thought I heard him laughing, but it might've been Uncle Ron anyway," Lily replied, looking down the stairs.

"Where's Kreacher?"

"Out grocery shopping in Little Hangleton. Don't he he'll be back any time soon. C'mon you must both want some fresh air…"

"But Mum said she'll murder us if we do anything mischievous again!" Albus reasoned, a bit too loudly.

Rose covered his mouth with her hand at once. "We're not up to anything, just go get a snack or something, and put your voice _down_."

The kids sneaked down the stairs on tiptoes, putting a finger to their lips every time someone made a noise while walking. Hugo led them all into the study. Once all four were inside (Rose made Hugo stay outside to keep watch), Lily passed James and Albus some chocolate frogs on Harry's desk. James looked at his card. _Harry Potter_, how typical. He has about twenty of his own father's chocolate card now. And a few of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione also. It's really satisfying and annoying at the same time to see most of your relatives under your chocolate, beaming up at you.

"Let's go to the backyard for you to get some fresh air," Rose suggested, and they tiptoed down to the backyard, this time with Lily keeping watch.

"I never thought I would want to go on a swing so much," Albus called out as he did another three-sixty on the swing.

"Shh, they still might hear you!" Hugo warned, even if he himself was shouting also.

James laughed for no particular reason. It felt good to be standing on grass again. He lay down on the green, and out of the corner of his eye saw a gnome peering at him under a bush. James grinned widely.

"Gnome attack!" he shouted, and grabbed from the gnome's grimy legs. Albus and Hugo laughed and also started de-gnoming. Rosie sat on a bench, shaking her head at the ridiculous boys.

"I never knew de-gnoming could be so great," Albus commented between rapid panting ten minutes later.

"When you're nine and you've been locked up for two days, it can be," James remarked, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Hugo laughed. "I'm seven and I haven't been locked up but de-gnoming is still fun for me!"

"Freak," Rosie stated conversationally. Albus threw her a dirty glare.

Lily suddenly opened the door to the backyard and whispered. "I heard footsteps, hurry!"

Petrified, James and Albus ran for the door and hurriedly hopped up the stairs, once on their own floor, paused to listen.

"What was all that banging about?" said a voice that was unmistakably Uncle Ron's.

"Hugo fell off the stairs," Rosie lied casually.

"You okay there, Hugo?"

"Fine," Hugo winced. He had a great future as an actor, James always knew that.

"For a second there I thought dear Ginny's prisoners had escaped," Uncle George was apparently there too. James and Albus exchanged a worried glance, but neither made a move to go in their rooms.

"I think she knew what she was doing when she locked them up prim and proper up there."

"Well, you never know. Kiddie magic has its ways, you know. For example, when we—" Uncle George paused, and they knew he was talking of Uncle Fred. "Turned your teddy bear into a spider, like that. You'd never see a third year at Hogwarts succeed _that_."

Uncle Ron made a weird noise at the word "spider", but didn't say anything as Hugo laughed at the idea of his father owning a teddy bear. Lily appeared at the top of the stairs and motioned them to go inside. Albus made a protesting expression but Rose had came up also and shook her head firmly. With a sigh, and one last glance at the girls, the two boys re-entered their cells.

---

After a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches with cream juice, James sat by his desk and stared huffily out his bedroom window. He sighed, and checked his watch. Only one o'clock…how many more days will he be under bedroom-arrest? Will he be able to go with his parents to get his school supplies? What if his mother won't ever allow him to enter Diagon Alley again? What if Harry will remain disappointed and rueful at him his whole life?

_Knock, knock._

"I would say come in, but I can't open the door," James called out at the knocker.

The door opened and Uncle George, smirking, entered.

"Uncle George!" James jumped up and hugged his favorite uncle.

"Heard you got into some pretty big trouble, huh, young man?" George messed up his hair affectionately._ How nice is it to talk to someone who isn't mad at me_, James thought.

"Yeah," James looked down. "I'm sorry about it all, but I don't dare tell my parents, because I don't think they'll forgive me with a simple sorry, y'know," he looked into George's pale blue eyes. "Do you think they hate me?"

To his surprise, Uncle Geroge snickered. "I have done far worse things than what you guys did, and my parents still love me as if I've been a good boy all my life," he said reassuringly.

"Good point," James agreed, mulling this over.

"I've even snuck to Knockturn Alley before, with your…Uncle Fred, when we were twelve," he suddenly seemed distant as he finished this sentence.

"That's wicked! Did you get whipped?"

George was pulled back onto Earth, he chortled. "No, but we didn't get any dinner and we had to de-gnome and wash dishes and peel sprouts for two days straight."

"I think I'd like that better than being grounded," James thought out loud.

"No, it's as bad as being whipped once you do it for two days," George told him solemnly. "And once, you know this, we, along with your Uncle Ron, drove an illegal flying car to rescue your twelve-years-old Dad from his uncle and aunt."

"Yeah, but you weren't grounded," James pointed out.

George shrugged. "Well, with Harry Potter in the house for the first time, you don't punish your kids _that_ much."

James sighed. "I wish that worked for me."

George laughed merrily again. "Hey, your Mum told me to let you out."

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows skeptically, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yeah," James tackled his uncle again, cackling stridently. He ran into Albus's room (the door stood half-open) and the brothers jumped up and down on the bed, celebrating their freedom and liberty.

James positively beamed around the room. He was free!

* * *

I won't be giving the fifth chapter (The Yew Wand) until either Sunday or Monday because of school. But please review on this one, I worked hard on it. I took mimosa's advise and added a bit of pre-teen angst and worries into it. So this one's more serious than the other chapters.


	5. The Yew Wand

**Notes:** Sorry for keeping everybody waiting, school is pretty busy for me, so sorry. I will update again as soon as possible.

* * *

**Chp. 5: The Yew Wand**

James was taking a tour in the home he's lived in for the eleven years of his life. It will be four days until he would be leaving it for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kreacher had taken Albus and Lily out to Hogsmeade with Rose and Hugo. James had refused the offer to go: despite that he was dying to be in fresh air from his days under house arrest, James wanted a few moments to himself in the house. Besides, Albus and Rose are the same age, as of Lily and Hugo. They're all younger than James and he was often left out among them.

James entered the living room. On one of the walls stood the displaying cabinet that held the Potter's most treasured possessions. Harry always said that their house was possibly safer than Gringott's, for all the protections that were put on it by the original owners, the Black's, and the Order of Phoenix when it was used as Headquarters.

James sifted through the objects. He had took them all out for a closer look despite Harry's restrictions with Lucien, Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo when they were younger. The Order of Merlin (two of them), First Class shone of Kreacher's polishing (he had wondered why there were so many fingerprints on them after the children's examination). There were old photos of the old order and the photos of James's grandparents, and also one of Sirius Black, James's grandfather James Potter, Teddy's father Remus Lupin, and the man who betrayed them, Peter Pettigrew as teenagers. James looked through these photos with care, then moved to the next object. The first Snitch Harry Potter has ever caught, left to him by Albus Dumbledore himself. According to the books, this Snitch had played an unknown roll in the battle of Hogwarts. No matter how hard they had badgered him, Harry never gave more than a vague explanation to his children about it. The old model of Harry's old broom, the Firebolt, was on display next to it. The enchantment on it had worn off and it no longer flew, but Harry still treasured it for Teddy's mother, Tonks, had given it to him.

James shuffled up the stairs to the study. The place was warmer than the rest of the house, with thick rugs and a hearth that was not currently lit. James skimmed through the bookshelves that stretched along the whole room. There were thick, old albums and newer, shinier selections. James looked them through without as much care. Without a wand, the spell books meant nothing. James looked instead into his mother's desk. Ginny's desk was covered with old newspaper clippings and parchments that were scribbled on. James knew that these would be the contents of a review on the _Prophet_ two weeks later or so. He turned to his father's desk, which stood across from Ginny's.

Suddenly an idea never before did he dare think of crossed his mind. James bent and pulled open one of the drawers on the desk. The top one contained rolls of parchment, quills, ink bottles, and pencils. James closed it and looked into the one under it. The objects were slightly more interesting; a furry pouch that James thought better to not touch, for it had fangs, a book with tattered pages and a belt binding it labeled "The Monster Book of Monsters" that Harry apparently deemed too dangerous to be put on the shelves with the other tame books. There was another book with a title too faded to read that seemed to squeak a bit as James touched it. Then there was an old clipping of what was a younger version of the Weasley family, when it still had nine members, standing in front of pyramids. James recognized this: it was on Uncle Ron's study wall also. He looked to the bottom of the drawer and found a book that was about charming witches. James examined this suspiciously, in case it had other means of use, but thought that if his father had put this under books and pouches with fangs, he'd better not hold it for too long.

The next drawer was also the last. James pulled it gently, but it wouldn't budge. Thinking that it might have been stuck, he tugged it again, harder. It still didn't open. Disappointed and slightly frustrated, James wished and prayed with all his might for it to open, hoping that Kiddie Magic would work against the enchantments put on it. He pulled it again after a minute. It seemed to light up a bit, then opened with a small _click_. James pored excitedly inside. On top of everything was a folded cloak. James shook this open and sighed for his father's taste. The cloak was old fashioned and worn looking. James started refolding it, then gasped. The hand he had extended behind the cloak was…invisible. _It's an Invisibility Cloak!_ James thought, then gasped again. _It's _the_ Invisibility Cloak, the one his father inherited from his ancestors, as said on the books!_ As much as he would like to take this, James thought better of his and folded the cloak up with care and lay it on top of the desk. Under where the cloak was lay a piece of very frayed and yellow parchment. James touched it tenderly, then took it out and stuffed it in his pocket for further examination later. Beneath it was velvet pouch. James pulled the strings open and looked inside, and saw to his surprise what seemed like broken pieces of a mirror. Wondering why his father would keep pieces of mirror in an enchanted drawer but not knowing how to use them, James had not choice but to lay the pouch on top of the cloak and take out the last remaining object.

It was a long, thin box made of wood. There was a lock on it. James sighed deeply, intrigued. He stared at the golden lock and longed for it to open. It didn't. James decided to imitate Albus and continued to push his gaze into it, yearning, craving, wishing, longing… It seemed like he had been there for days before the lock finally clicked open. Feeling a very large self-esteem boost, James hurriedly opened the box and felt his jaw drop so low that it seemed almost impossible that they still hung to his face.

Inside the box, was a wand.

---

Every nerve of his body flaring with excitement, James hopped towards the bookshelves. All the spellbooks, _all_ of them, are suddenly filled with meaning and possibilities. Just to think of what he could _do_ with a wand. He picked out a book at random: _Simple Spells: Volume One_. He stared at the cover blankly for awhile, wand in hand. Carefully, as if afraid the pages would crack and sever into a million little pieces at his touch, he opened the cover. He looked to find a spell that seemed interesting.

"_Alohamora_," he noted hoarsely, his brain aching with all the thoughts of what he could do if he could open any lock with a charm that was quite easy to remember.

James went to the study door and locked himself in. He wondered if the charm would work from the inside.

"_Alohamora_," he whispered, pointing the wand at the lock. James closed his eyes and waited. He opened one eye, and to his great pleasure, the door stood ajar. James jumped up and gave a surprisingly childish "yippee."

Craving to try more, James pointed the wand at an empty mug on Ginny's desk and said the first spell that came to mind, "_Aquamenti_," he said. Unlike Aunt Fleur's, no water came shooting out of the wand tip. Instead, two drops of what looked like milk fell slowly into Ginny's mug. James, however, was not put down.

He flipped through the book, and found one he liked at the very back that seemed reasonable enough.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said, pointing his wand at the chair. It didn't budge. Frowning, and thinking that perhaps he should start with something smaller, James pointed at a quill. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Still nothing. Slightly disturbed, James ducked back into the book.

_Stretch the "gar", and then the "o". Remember to pronounce each letter very, very clearly. Your wand should be a swish and flick, in a loop sort of fashion. Make sure the flick lands on your target_.

That was as much as he needed. James tried again, and again. On his fifth try the quill moved perhaps a few inches, before dropping back on the desk, as lifeless as ever. This, however, much encouraged James. On his eighth try, he finally guided the quill across the room and laughed merrily, even after it fell on to the ground. He studied the wand fondly. Probably yew, he thought. For the first time, James felt sure he was going to be a great, great wizard.

---

Albus shrugged impatiently. "I can't guess it, just tell me."

"C'mon, give it another try," James coaxed. "You would never, ever, ever, ever, ever think of it." He said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Rolling his eyes (for what seemed like the thousandth time), Albus groaned. "Okay…Firewhiskey."

"No, it's much more exciting than liquor," James shook his head, barely believing Albus's lacking ability of using his brain. And, before he could help it, added, "you would never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever think of it. Ever."

"Well, just tell me then!" Rubbing his sore eyes, Albus pouted.

"Albus! You're so slow, why can't you think of it? It starts with a 'w'."

"Wizard chess? Warlock? Watch? Woogle's Wonders? Watermelons?"

"Watermelons? Honestly, don't you reckon that's a bit—"

"I don't know—"

"W—w—wa—"

"Wa? Wa what? Wand? No way…" His eyes widened into the size of a Snitch. His voice was faint when he spoke again. "But how? Did you go to Diagon Alley again, without me?" his transparent attempt to hide his anger was easily seen by James.

"No, I was just going through Mum and Dad's stuff, you know, in their study."

"Study? But we almost never go there. Only for the sweets he puts on the table sometimes, or to steal ink bottles."

James gestured an "oh, well" and continued briskly. "And in Dad's bottom drawer, you would never, ever, ever, ever, ever think of it, but…"

So he filled his little brother in on the discovery of the wand. Albus stood the whole time, his mouth hanging slightly open and making him look kind of like an idiot. But in his keenness to share his adventure, James even forgot to tease him, or laugh at his dumbfounded-ness.

"So," Albus said, wetting his dry lips. "So, you tried it out?"

"Yeah, of course," James announced matter-of-factly, feeling smug in spite of himself. "It worked fine, too, you know."

"Can I try?" Albus asked, but his feeble voice was drowned by James's story of how he succeeded to make the quill fly across the room, open a locked door, produce a perfect flow of water into their mother's mug (A good tale always requires a bit of exaggeration, especially if you want to impress your brother, James decided internally), and how he lit the wand with _Lumos_ at first try (it was actually the fourth, but then again, nothing's wrong with a bit of embroidery in a beautifully toldnarrative.) Albus listened and nodded and gasped at the exact right times (A good exaggeration of emotions and gestures towards a story are always helpful when wanting to receive something from your older brother.)

"So, can I have a go, then?" Albus inquired, and when James hesitated, he pleaded, "I _did_ get grounded with you, you know."

"I suppose that's alright then," James agreed after a flicker of uncertainty. He reached into his robes and pulled out the wooden stick that was surely the best find of his life. Albus gasped aloud, this time genuine. "I'm pretty sure it's yew."

"Maybe, I don't know much about tree patterns," Albus mumbled, fingering the wand with intense care. "It might be oak, or maple, or elder, or apple, even."

"What's elder?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about berries, or something. I just saw it on the telly one day, a thing about making wands."

"Oh, right," losing interest in the topic, James prompted, "you could always try a spell or two, or something."

"Yeah," Albus looked nervous all of a sudden. "_Lumos_," he said, nothing happened. "Aw."

"Keep trying," James suggested eagerly.

"_Lumos_," Albus said again. "_Lumos_, _Lumos_. C'mon…_Lumos_! _Lumos_! _Lumos_!" Still nothing. "Maybe I'm too young," disappointed, Albus passed the wand to James.

"Try again," James encouraged. "You're right, you're younger. So maybe you need more tries than I do."

Albus looked at the wand suspiciously, apparently doubting his ability. "_Lumos_…come _on_…_Lumos_!" There was a flicker, but it was gone before they had a good look.. "Cool!" Albus beamed.

"Isn't it such a satisfying feeling?" Laughing together, the brothers played with the yew or oak possibly maple or elder maybe apple wand until sundown.

When it was time for dinner, James cautiously placed the wand in his special dragon-shaped safety deposit that Hagrid gave him years ago for his birthday. It only opens when scratched in the right places (for James's it's under the belly, on the right hind paw, and then you pull the tail). Stroking the dragon's head fondly, James hopped down the stairs for a hot meal.

* * *

So, did you like it? Please review! 


	6. Not Quite Yet

Firstly, I have something to say.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. Oh my goodness I am so very sorry.

But really, I will be completing this story. Very soon, and that's a promise. If you're still willing to wait for the ending, please do.

If you're interested, my excuse is plain, simple, and painfully inadequate: school. Honestly, I'm really sorry, and I truly hope you enjoy this.

CREDITS TO J. K. ROWLING, LOVE HER, WORSHIP HER, BLESS HER.

* * *

James had never been happier in his life. He was going to Hogwarts in less than two weeks; he was (for once) not grounded; nearly all his aunts and uncles are coming over for dinner tonight; yet the best part remains: he now owns a wand that functions from time to time.

The wand's identity was still a mystery, but that didn't bother James one bit. In fact, part of what made this all so exciting was the fact that the wand had absolutely no reason to be lying in the bottom drawer of James's father, Harry's desk, and yet it was. So far, the massive secret was only known to James and Albus, for despite how little Lily was sweet, pretty, and no matter how hard her brothers try to deny it, considerably intelligent for her age, she was also a famous tattletale. Lils may have let things like sneaking off to Diagon Alley slip, especially if she got to help them a bit and show off her brains, but a crime such as going through Dad's drawers and taking a wand? Never. She would have described every single detail possibly with some exaggeration and attachments of other recent mischief to their mother or Kreacher two seconds after she was told not to.

Albus had not been as successful as James had, and their best guess for the cause of this was the age difference. The two could not wait for Lucien and Hugo to come tonight so they can tell him all about their huge discovery, and perhaps have a few go at the wand. The family gathering tonight was to celebrate the coming of James's first Hogwarts letter, Teddy's promotion of becoming Head Boy, and Victoire's becoming one of the two newest Gryffindor prefect. Not that this immense, over sixty percent red-headed family didn't gather quite a lot, but lately all the adults have been quite busy. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had come early so Grandma Weasley and Kreacher could get to the cooking. After all, even with magic, it was not going to be easy to be cooking for seventeen people. Uncle Charlie, of course, could not attend. Uncle Percy, Aunt Penelope, and Yvonne were away in Germany for vacation ("I suggested France, but zat Uncle Percy of yours…" Aunt Fleur had mumbled at this). Aunt Beatrix's mother had hauled her away to their home at Wales to have a look at her girl bearing a baby (Grandma Weasley was slightly disappointed at this, however, she brightened up and told the children that Uncle George was surely loud enough for two).

The kitchen was forbidden to the whole male population under the age of twelve before family dinners, seeing as Grandma Weasley and Kreacher knew fairly well what could happen if they were let in. This would have usually resulted in the two Potter brothers as well as Lucien and Hugo hovering around the closed kitchen door and putting on what they considered adorable expressions whenever someone opened the door. If Grandma and Kreacher had been less busy, though, they would notice that this ritual was not being performed today. Somehow, the two rascals ended up in James's room with the door locked. No one else in the house seemed to notice either. Definitely not Grandpa Weasley, who was fumbling excitedly with some American Muggle money left from a trip there six months ago. Not Teddy, who had arrived shortly after the senior Weasley couple and had fallen asleep on the couch, his hair sometimes shifting color as he turned in his slumber. Not even Lily, who had been granted into the kitchen and was watching an apple being skinned on its own.

The Potter boys were, as you might have guessed, playing with the wand. They had tried several spells: _Lumos_ had worked for both of them at one point; _Aquamenti_ caused no affect whatsoever, _Alahamora_ worked with James in opening his bedroom lock. _Igniculus_ was supposed to create a small fire, but all James succeeded in causing was a series of sparks and some smoke when he was lucky, while Albus made a piece of coal hop three times in the fireplace. James had thought that sort of amusing, but when Albus tried again, the piece of coal erupted into hundreds of bubbles, and the two agreed that they should probably move on to another spell.

* * *

"TEDDY!"

Before he even knew what was going on, Teddy Lupin found himself on the couch as a black blur and a red one flung onto him. He grunted heavily under the weight, and saw a pair of anticipating blue eyes and a pair of green ones staring into his.

"If you two gentlemen have failed to noticed, the man was trying to grab some sleep."

"You're not a man yet, you're not seventeen," said Albus.

"Besides, your hair is lime green right now, so it's kind of hard to sound intimidating," chimed in James.

Teddy tousled his hair and scrunched his face up, a second later his hair was navy blue again. "How may I be of assistance?"

"You can't have forgotten that you're the one who volunteered to pick up Rosie and Hugo at four!" accused Albus, his green eyes flashing.

"It's four? Oh, Merlin's Beard…"

The two hopped off Teddy so he could sit up properly and unleash a long, huge yawn.

"Teddy! It's two minutes past four now," groaned Albus. "Can I put in the Floo Powder? Please?"

"You can't, but you _may_," Teddy replied, getting to his feet and stretching out his arms. Albus, completely missing the correction on his grammar, skipped happily into the living room, James trailing close behind.

"Hey there, Mr. Weasley," Teddy greeted as he entered the room. The balding man, the patch of hair that was left on his head brilliantly red with a few streaks of gray, smiled back and returned the greeting. The fire behind him that the boys had apparently made him set up blazed green as Albus dropped bits of Floo Powder into it.

"See you later," said Teddy, before declaring loudly to the fireplace the address of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's and stepping in.

"Why do we need to be older to use the Floo network on our own? We know perfectly well how to," James complained passionately to his grandfather. "It's not like broomsticks, where you can be seen. I mean, as long as you say it clearly, you'll end up where you want to be, won't you?"

Arthur chuckled at this. "Well, I guess none of your parents feel they want you all wandering about all over the country. And for the record, the first time your Dad did it, he ended up quite a bit from his destination."

"Yeah, he ended up in Knockturn Alley."

_Which would be _so _cool_, thought James.

"He sure did, and your Grandma was going frantic, thinking how in the world could we explain to Dumbledore that we'd lost Harry Potter…looking every where for him, we were…"

"Then Hagrid rescued him from an old woman with a plate of what Dad reckoned was human fingernails," supplied Albus; all the children know these stories by heart. "Wasn't it on that same day you got into a fight with that Malfoy bloke in the bookstore?"

Albus and James smiled when his grandfather's ears reddened slightly and began to mumble something about how violence was not a solution to anything. James recalled how Grandma Weasley (it occurred to James that it was sort of pointless to add the "Weasley" part seeing as Grandma Potter had left the world long before James, Albus, and Lily were born. He supposed seeing as that was how all the other children called her that, it was only natural for the Potter children to do so as well) had been quite flustered when Aunt Hermione and Mom told them about that bit of recollection, and gave them all a long lecture on how Granddaddy was being extremely silly and it was a very wrong thing to do. However, Granddad Weasley was instantly surrounded by a swarm of admiring children when he entered the room afterwards, much to Grandma's displeasure.

The burst of green flame interrupted James's ongoing train of thoughts. He and Albus both jumped to their feet as the spinning figure of Hugo appeared, followed by Rose's, and finally Teddy's. The newcomers greeted the Potter boys and their grandfather, and then the quartet slipped out of the room to find Lily.

"We'll tell Hugo as soon as Lu comes, but not in front of Rosie and Lily," James whispered to Albus as they climbed down the narrow stairs.

Rose had opened the kitchen door and inquired for Lily, who came gliding out successfully with a plate miniature iced cupcakes she had helped made. She informed them that Kreacher had said Mom left instructions for them to have a snack. The children then made themselves quite comfortable in the backyard, putting up something like a picnic on the grass, laughing at three gnomes that were peering jealously from behind the honeysuckle bushes.

All seemed joyous and calm, but in fact Albus and James could both feel their skins tingling with the urge to tell Hugo of their surprise. They exchanged impatient glances among themselves, wondering when in the name of Merlin were Victoire and Lucien going to show. James thought of asking Teddy, but he doubted Teddy would know any more than Grandpa Weasley. After what seemed like years later, the doorbell rang. The five children raced to the door, with James and Albus in the lead. It was indeed Victoire, Lucien, with the surprise of being accompanied by Uncle George, who, as the owner, had permitted himself to leave the shop early.

James grabbed Lucien as Albus practically snatched Hugo out of Uncle George's grip and the four of them snuck up the staircase into James's room. James signaled Albus to shut the door.

"I have the most wonderful thing to show you guys, but you," he looked at Hugo. "You, can't go telling Rose, we didn't tell Lils, and you," James's eyes glided towards Lucien.

Lucien raised his arms in surrender position. "Honestly, James, would I really go bawling to Vickie?"

James shrugged. "True, well. Oh, and no one is to tell Yvonne or Ted either, clear? Not even Uncle George, you hear?"

"What is it?" Hugo's brown eyes were wide with wonder.

James opened up his dragon deposit box and took out the mystery wand with dramatic slowness for the effect. He watched with satisfaction as Lucien and Hugo's jaws dropped and their eyes rippling with disbelief as the shape registered their minds.

"Impossible," breathed Lucien.

"How in Merlin's Largest Knickers? I thought Uncle Perce hurled you guys back home," Hugo questioned.

"No, _this_," James handed Lucien the wand so he could inspect it. "This is not something we bought from Diagon Alley. This is…I don't know, antique. It was with the oddest of things in my Dad's bottom, _locked_, drawer. The one in his study."

"Wicked," commented Hugo as Lucien handed him the wand, feeling the texture. "Have you tried it yet?"

"'Course," Albus replied smugly. "I made it light up a few times. Once, I got this piece of coal to bounce three times, and then I turned it into bubbles."

"That is so—"

"Sure you did, Al, while trying to make a fire. I actually got a few sparks. I also unlocked my bedroom lock, you know."

"Well—" Albus went pink as the other two laughed. "Well, you know, you're older, so for my age, I'm supposing that's pretty impressive already."

Lucien was already having a go. "_Lumos. Lumos._"

"You gotta concentrate, Lu," remarked James expertly.

"Right. _Lumos. Lumos. Lumos. _Oh, did you see that? It flickered…_Lumos._ Oh my, Merlin's beard!" The wand tip was positively lighted, but then went out as Lucien was laughing, causing his smile to falter for a second, but then he brightened up right away. "Oh well, my first bit of wand magic!"

"Alright, my turn, my turn," Hugo groped eagerly for the wand.

"Oh c'mon, Hugo, you're seven."

"Well, my Mum could perform many spells before she even got on the Hogwarts Express."

"True, yeah, but she's _Aunt Hermione_. Besides, she was eleven by the time she started trying spells."

"_Lumos. Lumos. Lumos. Lumos_," Hugo glanced defiantly at the surrounding boys. "_Lumos. Lumos_!" He swished the wand extra hard, and a large puff of white smoke appeared, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Spluttering, with smoke up his mouth and nose, Hugo looked around. "Cool," he commented with a smile.

* * *

Victoire Weasley had not met a more self-indulged, insensitive, and most of all improper man such as Teddy Lupin. She seethed silently on the sofa as Teddy's eyes remained glued to the television, chomping on a massive Choco-Pop Bar (Have a go, it might explode! Warning: not recommended for children under 11). His rather battered sneakers lay on the coffee table, the crisps from his snack were flying everywhere, and to top it all, his spiky hair was changing into different shades of blue as he littered the perfectly clean living room. Victoire didn't know why, but the color-changing bothered her. Perhaps it was because that was what actually led her to look at him in the first place. Honestly, how can the guy be any more attention-seeking? Vickie forced her sight off of the filthy pig and attempted to turn her attention to the television as well, and ignored an utterly and completely insane thought that had popped into her head. That perhaps the reason why she loathed him so right now was because his attention wasn't on _her_.

Well, no, absolutely not, that was most impossible.

Teddy took his last bite, scrunched up the wrapper and tossed it into the bin successfully. He turned around and (finally) noticed the sullen Victoire. "Whassama'er?" He asked, still chewing.

She cut him a glare, her beautiful face full of disgust, and said coldly, "You're cleaning that up, you realize." Victoire got up in that willowy way she had inherited from her mother and stomped away in what she deemed an authoritative manner.

She was about to go down the stairs to the kitchen when a small sound of explosion reached her ears. She retraced her steps back to the living room and asked an oblivious Teddy, "Was that you?"

"Was that me what?"

"I suppose I'm to take that as a no," Victoire grumbled, and then climbed swiftly up the stairs to James's room. "Hey, you guys," she called out after two short knocks on the door.

The door opened for a fraction and Lucien poked his blond head out. "Yeah, Vic?"

Victoire raised a perfect eyebrow. "Should I be worried about what you're doing in there?"

Lucien answered a second too quickly. "Absolutely not, Vic."

Victoire raised both eyebrows. "You sure?"

A small gulp. "Yeah, two hundred percent positive, Vic."

"Okay…what was that explosion I heard?"

"Er…what explosion? I mean, oh, yeah, we were just wondering the same thing, Vic. Strange, eh? Probably Lily or Rose or both blowing something up down in the kitchen…y'know, you should go check on them, Vic. Make sure there aren't any casualties or anything of the like, won't you say?" He gave her toothy grin.

She stared down at him in response.

Lucien swallowed. Really, there was nothing to be afraid of. It was just his big sister: he'd stolen her chocolate frog cards, went through her spell books and diaries that she'd stopped keeping, eaten her Choco-Pop Bars when he was six, seen her change her clothes or put paste over acne until she reached the age when privacy against siblings mattered. "Well, if you don't mind, then, Vic, I'll just get back to—aah!" Victoire shoved the door wide open as Lucien turned away.

The room was very dark for some reason, and then Victoire saw why: there was a black cloud composed of what looked like ash and soot in the air that made her cough lightly. There were also feathers everywhere, some white and some gray or black because of the soot. On the floor was what appeared to be the carcass of a pillow. Next to it stood Hugo, his usually red hair black with soot, as was his face. Albus was next to him, in the same condition only he seemed to be missing half a brow. James was coughing, also covered in soot, and in his right hand was—

"GRANDMAAA!!"

* * *

"Well, on the bright side, we now know for sure that Vic will make a better prefect than I ever was," said Ron, seating himself in a spare couch.

Harry sighed deeply. "Honestly, I hate to admit this, but these children… _our_ children, they're, well, they're so much like us that it's infuriating."

"Mental, isn't it," remarked George, with the wildest of smiles.

Ginny grunted. "I'm just glad Mum's here so I don't have to yell. Oh, that does smell good, Kreacher." Kreacher bowed at her.

"Well, Mum's definitely not giving it her best shot," remarked Bill, Fleur by his side. "By the looks of it, you'd think she'd grown soft over the years. But no, with us, she's still the same old Mum," he grinned affectionately.

There was sound from the front door. Hermione entered, her hair almost falling out of its loose bun. "Oh, hi, all of you," she greeted the crowd. A chorus of "hey, Hermione" rose from them. "I didn't think you'd wait up. At least not in the living room. Oh, hell, paperwork, it's just, um, is that what I think it is?" She whispered her last words, pointing upwards to indicate the shouting.

"Eet eez precisely what you theenk eet eez, 'oney," said Fleur.

"Might've guessed," Hermione set down her purse, and seated herself on the arm of Ron's couch, who immediately shifter so she could slide in next to him. "What is it this time?"

"Let's just say the four boys had a bit too much wood in their hands," answered George. Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked from George to Harry to Ron.

"My study. Swear it was locked," explained Harry.

"What happened then?"

"One fatality," offered Ginny.

"No way."

"Yes way, a pillow." Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"Dinner, all of you!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called.

The group filed eagerly into the immense dining room. It had been made larger (by magical means, of course) after the Potters officially decided to move in so that the whole family could visit. As everyone was settling in, a small trail of heads, two flaming red, one coal black, one silver blond, followed their Grandma, all bent and filled with guilt. Lily, Rose, Victoire, and Teddy tried to look placid, but Lily and Rose were positively mad (though they denied it with all their will) that they had not been able to try the wand, Victoire was feeling a little bit successful as well as guilt-ridden, and Teddy was simply trying not to laugh. The rest simply looked tired with the exception of Uncle George, who was trying just a bit less than Teddy. Kreacher took the liberty of serving them food, for Mrs. Weasley was still fuming.

At first they ate in silence, then the conversations began to flow. Guarded and quiet at first, but then laughter blossomed, the mood suddenly became lighter, and it seemed just like any other day. James, Albus, Lucien, and Hugo exchanged shocked glances as everyone seemed to have forgotten the event that took place just an hour ago. _But then again_, James thought guiltily. _They're all used to this by now._ Surprised by any remorse of his childhood mischief coming from himself, James indulged himself in his broth to hide it, hoping that he was not as transparent as he felt. _Maybe this_, he thought. _Is growing up_.

The thought of one such as him maturing was so ridiculous that James accidentally let loose a chuckle. He then hurried himself to some bubble juice to hide that as well.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. And once again, I'm sorry.


	7. Hogwarts, En Route

**Here we go, the final part.**

**Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Come on in."

James pushed open the heavy door and entered his parents' study. His mother, however, was polishing broomsticks being assisted by Kreacher, Albus, and Lily downstairs, while his father sat alone in the large, quiet room. Normally, James, too, would be more than happy to help take care of the broomsticks, and hope to sneak a ride on one, but today he'd rather be here.

"Dad?" Harry was perusing over some papers, his glasses dropped low over his nose.

"James," he looked up, mildly surprised. "I thought you, for one, wouldn't miss a broomsticks care session."

"Yeah, well, Mum would probably only let me play with the old Cleansweeps anyway." His father chuckled, and continued to read his documents. "Also, I wanted to ask you about…that wand."

Harry looked up again, this time studying his son more closely. "Come here," he gestured, and conjured a chair with his wand so James could sit next to him. "What do you want to know about the wand?"

"Well..." To be honest, James had expected his father to send him off at the mention of the topic. "For starters, what's it made out of? Al and I had this whole discussion, only we couldn't decide—"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure," Harry told him. "It's not really mine to begin with."

"Who did it belong to?"

"Well, see, that's why you weren't supposed to touch it," Harry narrowed his eyes, and James grinned sheepishly. "It's going to be given to Teddy when he turns seventeen."

"Why? He's already got one," James pouted. He couldn't even possess _one_ wand, and Teddy gets _two_?

"It was his father's, you see."

"Oh," James pondered on this for a bit. "Then why didn't you give it to him, you know, when he first needed one?"

"Well, I actually consulted Mr. Olivander on that, and Neville, well, Professor Longbottom for you, now," he smiled brightly. "See, each wizard has a wand that truly belongs to him, and if you took another wizard's wand, it wouldn't work as well. That stays true for even father and son."

"So your wand wouldn't necessarily work well for me?"

"That's right. Your mum, as well as several of your aunts and uncles and Teddy's grandmother and I discussed this, and decided that if Teddy had known he could have his father's wand, he would definitely take it. But it might not be the best one for him, you understand? So we got him his own wand, which was evidently quite different from his father's (though I honestly can't remember what that one was made of, my apologies), and he still doesn't know about this wand. You shouldn't tell him, either."

"Wait, why did you consult Neville? What's he got to do with it?"

"When Neville, by the way, you truly need to start calling him Professor Longbottom. Well, when he first went to Hogwarts, he carried his father's own wand because his grandmother had given it to him. Unfortunately, that wand snapped in half in his fifth year, while we were fighting Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. After he purchased his own wand, he said he felt a bit more—coordinated. So he suggested Teddy to get his own wand, too."

"Oh," James thought some more, fiddling with a wooden chess piece from his father's desk. The bishop snarled up at him. "Does that mean that when I get my own wand, it'll work better than that one had? Because when we had a few goes at it, er," his father was staring at him accusingly as he said this, "it didn't exactly work that well."

"Yeah, your spells should work better with a wand that's for you."

"Okay then," James hopped off his chair cheerily, set the unpleasant bishop back on its chess board, and made for the door. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, son."

* * *

The family of five sat, full and contented, around the table after lunch. Lily and Albus were being entertained by a napkin-puppet their father had created with his wand. James was, yet again, re-reading his Hogwarts letter, and the parents were having a laugh about something at work. Kreacher entered, holding onto a tray of purpleberry shortcake, sliced and placed on silver plates already. The children, including James, instantaneously rushed over to take their share, arguing about who gets the bigger slice even though they were all the same.

"So for the afternoon," their mother began after everything was settled. "We'll all Floo over to your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's first. From there, we'll be leaving Lily, Albus, and daddy," James stomach gave an excited flip as he noted that his name wasn't mentioned. "You won't be bored; Uncle Dean Thomas will be visiting." Uncle Dean wasn't actually related to them, but he and Aunt Luna were around quite often. "Aunt Hermione's taking care of Aunt Bea with Aunt Fleur, since she ought to have the baby anytime now. Tomorrow's my turn with Aunt Penelope, by the way," she mused. "Anyhow, James and I will then Floo to Diagon Alley to get his school things."

This caused a racket. Albus and Lily wailed simultaneously, one saying "Why not us?" and the other "That's not fair". James, at the meantime, jumped up from his chair, whooped, and threw himself into his mother's arms.

"C'mon, Al, Lils, this is James's big start," Harry reasoned patronizingly. "When it's your first year, you get a special treat too, how's that?"

This resulted in a series of "but"s.

"Now, now, that's enough. You two can go again anytime of the year, whilst James would be stuck studying, imagine that," Ginny added, as her son let go of her.

James, however, wasn't let down by this. He'd be studying _magic_, and that's worth a thousand trips to Diagon Alley. The reason for his excitement was beyond the trip itself and getting his school things (though that is a great part of it as well), but to be alone with his mother. Being in a family of three children, and often visiting cousins or Teddy, James hardly had any time alone with his parents, especially his mum. This was the best type of special treatment, honestly.

"But that's not fair, 'cause every year beyond this, James would still have to go, and he'd always be around, and we'll never—"

"Whoa, Al," Harry interrupted. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

Albus immediately rushed to the defense of his dignity. "Of course not, why would I ever be jealous of James?" he retorted solemnly.

"Because I'm better-looking, I'm older, I'm much more charming, and I fly better on a broom…"

"No, you don't, freckle-face."

"Hey, manners," muttered their mother, touching her cheeks.

"Do too, toad-eyes."

"Watch it, you," mumbled their father, adjusting his glasses.

"I always beat you, you ginger-head."

"Don't you even go there," snarled their mother, smoothing her hair.

"Beat me in falling off first, soot-hair."

"That's enough, now," said their father, raising his voice.

Lily was giggling uncontrollably at the corner.

"Sod off, youngster," her two older brothers replied together, and then spun around to glare at each other.

The family arrived in Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's cottage to a scene of Uncle Ron snoozing off on the couch with his son tickling his face with a quill. Rose sat on the other side of their father, obviously struggling between amusement and the urge to stop her brother. Hugo stopped abruptly as Harry entered the room, but his uncle merely stifled a laugh and gave him a double thumbs-up. Hugo smiled brightly and continued with his work. This, however, was again interrupted by the entrance of Ginny.

Ginny, unlike Harry, stalked up to Hugo with a straight face and motioned for the quill. Hugo froze, and was momentarily terrorized until his aunt whispered with a wicked smile, "You're doing it all wrong, Hugo dear."

Hugo then grinned widely and handed his aunt the quill, who flicked it back and forth on her brother's nostrils with ease, as if this was her second nature (_Which_, James thought, _it probably was_). Ron instantly let out a humongous sneeze and sat up straight, raised his arms in a fighting position and looked around. He relaxed and groaned in irritation when he saw his little sister and son doubling over with laughter in front of him.

"Harry, how could you let them?" He accused, throwing a pillow at his friend and brother-in-law. Harry was too busy chortling at Ron's performance to reply. "How can I protect my dignity when my best mate—?"

"What dignity, exactly, Ronald?"

Ron scoffed at Ginny and stretched. "Well, leave the little devils, then, off you go..."

"How's Bea and George?" asked Harry, settling into a sofa with Lily in his lap and Albus by his side.

"The last I heard, she's starting to have some serious pain," replied Ron, head-locking his son and ruffling his hair rather violently in revenge.

James's attention was diverted by his mother, who was offering him a flowerpot of Floo powder. James grinned, threw the powder into the fire, and spun his way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Mum, where are we going first?"

"Well, I think we can go get your potions supplies first, then we can just throw everything in the cauldron," was the reply.

Indeed, they went into a shop full of lacewings, lizard-tails, dead spiders (James thought of his Uncle Ron), many foul unknown substances kept in jars full of a thick, brown liquid, and much more. James, being James, wished to pick up and observe every single ingredient in the shop, and was therefore almost thrown into a large brass cauldron by his frustrated mother. Ginny reviewed the list, debated over prices with the clerk (she won), and eventually emerged out of the dim shop with her hesitant son.

"We could go back later, right?" James inquired; widening his eyes in what he hoped was a puppy-dog fashion. Ginny dragged him along in response.

They next entered Madame Malkin's, one of James's least favorite shops in the Alley. He hated the pinching and pinning, the never-ending pulling on and off of robes that smelled like lady's perfume, the discussions of how much or how less he had grown, and practically everything else about the place. Today, however, he was glad enough to be there—his Hogwarts uniform, at last! Madame Malkin appeared to be even more flustered than usual. Her many measuring tapes and pins danced about her in mid-air, narrowly missing her flowing robes and fast-moving fingers. Ginny lightly requested for a set of Hogwarts uniform to try on her son, but the seamstress still spun around, bristling, until she noticed who the pair in front of her was.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, and the young Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure," she wiped a handkerchief across her forehead and sighed deeply. "It's just, you have no idea _how_ many students buy their robes last minute—no offense, of course—it's just awfully fatiguing on my part, you see."

"Oh, yes. We'll be quick, just uniforms for James here."

"Yes, yes, my pleasure," Madame Malkin pushed James (none too gently) onto a small stand, and with a wave of her wand, sent the measuring tapes swirling around him, taking in his size in a whirlwind. The owner of the shop continued to chatter. "Ah, I know how surprising this may seem, but you know, Mrs. Potter, this is most likely my last year vending these Hogwarts things..."

"How so?" Ginny seemed genuinely interested. As far as James knew, Madame Malkin has been selling wizard since before Uncle Bill's time.

"Well, Mrs. Potter," Madame Malkin chuckled, jotting down James's measures on a pad. "I'm not going to stay young forever. I'm thinking it's time for me to step down, and let one of my managers take over. You've met Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Finnegan. Or Pansy and Lavender, I'm not sure how you know them. Just between you and me, Mrs. Potter," she lowered her voice dramatically. "I'm leaning more towards Lavender here. Mrs. Flint, now, she has a great sense of style, but her attitude," Madame Malkin 'tut'ed and wandered off to retrieve white shirts, vests, pants, and black robes. She ordered James to put them on, which he did with abnormal obedience.

Ten minutes later, mother and son walked out of the shop with all of James's uniform, with the exception of his scarf and tie, which would be sent to him once he was sorted ("Why bother?" argued James. "I'll be in Gryffindor! I know it") to a house, since the colors would vary.

They next ventured to Flourish and Blots, where Ginny had trouble snatching her son away from a book called _Jinxes for Younger Siblings_, and James had to restrain his mother from buying the latest _Witch-Mom_ _Series_ additions: _How to Tame Your Wild Children_ and _How to Keep Family Brooms Safe_. Ginny paused to get them both enormous ice-cream cones to devour, before they visited Eeylops to purchase owl food for the family owls, a black one named Padfoot and one with exceptional blue eyes named Moody. After that, with a miniature intersection of James being glued to the window of the Quidditch supplies store, they came to their final destination: Ollivander's Wand Maker.

James pushed open the shaggy door after receiving and encouraging nod from his mother, and squinted slightly as a small gush of dust greeted him.

"Hello?"

He could almost swear he heard an echo.

A wizard with hardly any hair and large, moon-like eyes surfaced from the dark, vast shelves of boxes.

"Mr. Ollivander," James's mother greeted. James wondered how she could smile as brightly as she was in this gloomy atmosphere at such an odd man.

"Ms. Weasley, ah, I mean Mrs. Potter. Maple, 11 and three quarters inches, dragon heartstring, solid and stanch..." Mr. Ollivander returned with a hint of upturning of his lips. His voice was best described as willowy, if it was possible for a voice to be. "What have we here? If not the young Mr. Potter himself." His unnaturally wide eyes floated to land on James's.

James gulped despite himself. "Yes...sir."

"Well, let's get started!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, with enigma James would never had guessed he possessed. The elderly man was soon going over his many shelves, mumbling to himself, taking out a few boxes, and shoving some back with a shake of his pale head.

He finally came back to the dusty counter and set five or six boxes down. He opened the first one and passed James a rather crooked wand. "Ash, 12 inches, unicorn tail hair." James scrupled, before giving the wand a gentle wave. A filthy, empty flower pot on a nearby shelf exploded into millions of pieces. James stared with his mouth hung open, and hurried to return the wand to the shop owner, who was almost pleased. He immediately opened another box.

"Here; mahogany, 10 and one quarter inches, dragon heartstring." James swished again, and saw with awe Mr. Ollivander's hair sprouting to shoulder-length. Ginny let out a laugh concealed as a cough. Mr. Ollivander seemed amused as well, and fixed his hair with his own wand. He took out another wand and idly handed it to James to try. "Holly, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair..." his voice trailed off as he touched his head almost defensively with one hand.

James took the wand gingerly, and an amazing feeling surged up his arm to what seemed the core of his arm. He brandished the wand with a sudden confidence. A light, blue mist flowed from the tip of the wand, which smelled like fresh blueberries. The mist drifted away slowly, with a final dramatic shower of sparks before it disappeared entirely. Ginny positively beamed, and gave her son a tight, fleeting hug.

Mr. Ollivander slowly took the wand out of James's hand and placed it back in the box. "That would be 12 Galleons and 4 Sickles, if you please," he said with a light grin. Ginny, still glowing with joy, gave him the money and passed James his boxed wand, who placed it in his bag with hesitation, wanting to hold it for as long as possible. They left the store with Mr. Ollivander bowing after them.

* * *

"Well, you go first, my dearest newbie wizard," Ginny said abnormally patronizingly, handing James some Floo powder. James obeyed and arrived seconds later, his usually already messy hair even more disturbed than usual, and his robes partly covered in soot.

"Jamsie!" Lily's excited shriek surprised James as the room came into focus.

"Lils, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Mummy! Jamsie! You've _got_ to come, the most wonderful thing has happened!"

James turned around to find Ginny behind him, patting soot off her long hair. "Mum, she won't stop calling me—"

"Oh, stop fussing," Lily grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them to the kitchen. "Aunt Bea gave birth! There's another baby in the family now! I'm no longer the youngest! It's a little boy! He—"

"Slow down, honey," Ginny held her daughter by the shoulders. "What's going on? Bea gave birth already?"

"You bet," answered her husband. "Pigwidgeon dropped the message off just a few minutes ago. Watch out, he's on that chair."

Pigwidgeon was a tiny, constantly overexcited owl given to Ron by Harry's godfather, part of James's namesake, Sirius Black, in Ron's third year. He was quite old now, and appeared to have passed out on a chair in the kitchen.

"But that's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, picking up her mirror-image of a daughter in her arms.

"Yep, yep," Ron agreed, a huge smile plastered on his freckled face. "Hey, Harry, bet you five Sickles that—"

There was a loud 'crack', and yet another red-headed figure appeared in the room. The children's all-time favorite, Uncle George Weasley. "Hey, lads and ladies," he greeted, his face red from joy and panting slightly. "You've heard, I presume? Yeah...patch of red hair in sight, got a loud, strong cry...we're naming him Fred," ("You owe me five Sickles," said Ron to Harry) "Fred Alastor Weasley."

"That's so sweet of you," Ginny commented, hugging him furiously and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Thanks, sis," Ginny let go of him, and he turned to let Ron and Harry take turns hugging him and slapping him on the back. George seemed to be on the verge of tears, as Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, and Lily all rushed forwards to give him hugs, blessings, and (quick and shy because of the "tender" age) kisses.

The day ended late, after visiting Aunt Beatrix and little Freddie, downing a birthday cake produced by a tearful Grandma Weasley and a joyous Aunt Fleur. James was so indulged in the celebrations and the new addition to the family, he almost forgot that—

"Oh my! James! We have to get you to bed immediately!" His mother shrieked, checking the clock. "We have to get up early tomorrow! Come on now, Potters."

They all took turns to congratulate the new parents once more, and James was wished good luck by all his family members.

* * *

"James, you nervous?"

James looked up at his father and swallowed. "Nope."

"James."

"Yes," he admitted, lowering his head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, son," his father comforted, squatting to look right into his son's eyes. "I was _beyond_ nervous on my first day. Luckily I met the Weasleys, or I don't know what I would've become. I understand just how you feel, you got that?" He patted his son's red head soothingly, and stood up. "And you don't even have to worry, I won't tell Albus about this."

James smiled. "You'd better not."

The whistle blew.

"James, honey, here you are," Ginny hugged him tighter than ever, and James fought the strain to laugh.

"Mum, you're crushing me," he said, and she pulled away to look at him.

"Listen, if anyone gives you a hard time, I swear I'll—" she inhaled deeply and exhaled to compose herself. "No, that's a bad example. But promise you'll write, and tell us how you're doing. Don't argue, James Sirius Potter, you hear me? Write. Don't lose your things on your second day, listen to your teachers, talk to Teddy and Victoire if you have to, or Neville, don't keep it all in, okay? Oh, you've got to get on now..." She held his hand even after he was in a compartment, reaching out the window.

"Mum, I'll be fine, I'll be fine," he assured her, and Albus and Lily moved forward. Albus was sulking.

"Now I've only got a girl in the house," he whispered, out of Lily's hearing range.

James laughed. "You still have Lu and Hugo, and you can write to me."

Albus eyes lighted up with astonishment. "I can?"

"Yeah, but I'm not saying I'll write back."

Albus smiled weakly, and backed off for Lily, who seemed almost in tears.

"Aw, Lils..."

He almost fell out of the window to hug her. She planted a surprising kiss on his cheek. "Wow, Lils, I'm honored."

She grinned and back away, as the train started to move, slowly at first, and then faster, faster, and faster. Lily and Albus chased after it, until the trained turned a corner and their figures went out of sight. James turned around to an empty compartment, and felt shockingly alone. He gathered his trunk and backpack, and wandered to the hall, wondering if he'll bump into a sudden and eternal friendship like his father. He couldn't find anyone who looked his age, and was about to just settle in a lone compartment when he heard a familiar voice:

"Teddy Remus Lupin! When will you stop tripping over people's feet?"

_It sure is really nice_, James decided, _to come from a big family_.

* * *

**So I know this story took a long time to finish, but yep, it's finally done.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
